The Judgement Of Light and Darkness
by Manakete-girl-Keisha-Judgement
Summary: Umbra has well vanished but does it mean the end of Suika's trobles? Nope, and everything seems to getting worse... Will even Ginga ever get a Mystic Arte in time? Can Suika get over what happened eight years ago? Will both Ginga and Suika ever work out that serect? Bad summary. TO BE REWRITEN
1. Chapter 1

"(Anything like this is Galaxy pegasus speaking in beyblade forme to Ginga)"

"~Unkown speaker~"

Last time...

After 380 years of troble making shadow tigris is returned to his former self

* * *

At the top of Sky tower

"ENIF.. WHAT YOU SAID WAS WORNG... BLADERS NEVER LEARN THAT IT IS THEIR MISTAKES, DESTROYED MY FELLOW BEYBLADES..." Narga was steedly but surely going mad about something said by Enif, the Dragon roared and headed to the skies.

with group...

* * *

"bored... is there anything we can do?" Suika after an somewhat boring few weeks said then sighed,

"I don't know Suika..." then as of Ginga's comment everyone execpt Ginga and Suika sweatdroped, and Kyoya stated

"Suika If you can now control Cyclone now, Why don't you battle Ginga" out of sight Ldrago, Baldo, Sety and Noba faceplamed

"Why not! and since i chose the stadium last time Ginga can chose it!" Suika shouted dragging her brother Ginga as she ran of with Ginga muttering 'Kyoya i'm so defanitly setting Storm Pegasus on ya later' under his breath...

* * *

At the chosen stadium Metal tower...

"3..."the group shouted as Seth said to himself

"do i have to get used to this as well?"

"2"Kyoya said thinking of his last battle agaist Ginga

"1... LET IT RIP!" Ginga and Suika shouted while shooting Galaxy Pegasus and Cyclone Pantra into the Stadium below

"Pantra! monsoon claw! Vamos! Cyclone"

"Good thing i know what that means! Special move Stormbringer "Ginga sighed and said as Cyclone's monsoon claw missed Galaxy Pegasus as it was trying to catch up to Galaxy as he flew around the stadium creating blue flames. They impacted and cancelled the others attacks and bounced away and landed back in the stadium

"(Gah! Ginga! Hurry!)" Galaxy pegasus striked Cyclone pantra's metal wheel as he tried to say away from his light dragon forme with little succes. Knowing there was something worng with Galaxy Pegasus Kyoya said with unseen worry in his voice

"Madoka! Bring Galaxy Pegasus on up your computer now!" Madoka did as said and bought up Galaxy pegasus and on the screen a warring it said:

Galaxy Pegasus massive fratige fracture! EXTREME DANGER! PREFORMACE TIP : EXTREME DAMAGE ! EXTre... DAmag...

and with that Madoka's Laptop turned itself off. Now in a state of panic Madoka shouted

"Galaxy Pegasus Snap out of it! Listen to Ginga and you shall be fine" Ginga didn't catch the fact of the problem until he started holding his head as if he had a

headache and shouted

"What going on! Galaxy Pegasus! Signature move AREOBLAST " Galaxy pegasus still fighting his light dragon forme flew high into the sky, Suika now to worried asked

"Ginga! What wrong!" Ginga was still fighting off the headache, as Galaxy Pegasus came down beyond the speed of sound and crash into Cyclone Pantra thus winning the battle, Ginga then stumbled and eventurelly passed out with the group rushing over to him, the voices of his friends and family where now faint to him till the point of total sillence.

* * *

Later on...

"Ginga?...Ginga are you with the living?" Ginga opened his eyes and saw Storm Pegasus and Ldrago, Ginga sat up and yawned and asked

"What's going on? Baldo...Thordo?" Ldrago nodded Storm Pegasus and said

"Ginga you suffered a aura headace.. " Ginga then asked

"An Aura What!" Ldrago faceplamed and contiuned

"Yes and durring the battle Galaxy Pegasus was fighting his Allstrum mode and lost that battle but won against Cyclone pantra in doing so..." A sigh then escaped Ldrago's mouth " and the headace was more than aura related... As in the Score, it said: DAE2014 "A desendent of The Maiden Of Dawn will suffer from a series of headaches, After leaning of the problem ,he will learn of Hyperesionoce..." "

"And your saying it's me?" Ldrago nodded and Ginga started to suffer another headache and covered his ears, Suika opened the door to only see her brother suffering again and rushed over and panicing like before, Storm Pegasus then said

"Suika if you want to help sing the Galdar of Grace to Ginga..."Suika nodded and said

"Ok then..." She nodded walked to the side of the bed and started singing.

* * *

Galdar of Grace Lyrics Smyphoinc text:

Irawo ah irumen ikagan,

Erufa irakih odoh iuyabam,

Emuy emuy un etahim akiyagak.

Ekuy ekuy uz awoyam ihcadibat.

Inet onok ukosukay.

Usemihs ihcnuom on uobik.

Ukakat ukoot eok es akibih.

Eogatu on irot,

Aros akurah,

Aros akurah.

English lyrics

The long sleep has ended,

A dazzling light fills the sky,

Radiant unfulfilled dream dream.

Setting out resolute go go.

I hold your promise in my hands.

I show you a future full of hope.

Resound my voice far and high.

The birdsong,

The distant sky,

The distant sky.

* * *

Suika looked at Ginga to see him... Asleep? looked at Ldrago and said

"Well it worked?" Ldrago nodded in agreement and the three left the room

In Ginga's mind

"Am i here again?..." Ginga was floating upside down while thinking of the headaches he started suffering from, to see that his mother was back again and she said

"Well Ginga i said i'll keep contact didn't i?" She chukled under her breath and noticing her trobled son asked "What wrong Ginga?" Ginga sighed and said

"Headaches..." Ginga's mother looked confused and asked

"When did they start?" that got ginga thinking after a few seconds and ansered

"durring my last battle with Suika they started i've only had one since then but the hurt real bad..." Ginga's mother cut off Ginga and said

"Your father suffered the same thing you know?" Ginga's jawdroped as he asked

"Really? what caused them?" Ginga was getting more curious by the moment

"From a machine that was hidden in the basement of the acadamy we went to, But he destroyed it by accident and Ryo has not thought of it since..." Lucia then sighed and said "I'll tell you something Ginga, I did not completely stop contacting your father after me and Suika left, and one thing he said was that you where upset for months afterwards and that you refused to play with Seth as well. He said the slotions of the problem was introducing you to Hyoma and Asch one of his friends while at the time we knew the true sloution to it..." she then flicked one of her braids out the way of her face while Ginga asked

"What was the true sloution" Lucia then looked back to Ginga and said

"It lied as the problem in the first place. You what to be with Suika that was all" she then along with Ginga sat down on the nonexsistant floor and Ginga then asked

"Then why didn't you come back then?"

"I have a duty to watch Lopstu so i could not, i aready had to persuade the elders of Kifume valley so that i could be with you and Suika after you where born, and they would not allow me or Suika to leave again unless it was an emgency. The reason for mine and Suika's "Inprisonment" was that I was a desendent of The Sage of Noon and the blader who made the pact with Felis, Amelia... "

"Pact?"Ginga scrached his head and then started suffering another headace so he covered his ears, worried Lucia asked

"Whats wrong Ginga? One of the headaches?" Ginga nodded

"Yes mother, it is one of the headaches" Ginga then lent back seeing if the angle would help him

"~That's not going to help you know?~"

"Ginga don't lay back it makes it worse!"

"~You shall find the sloution later but relax for now~"

"I can hear a voice, it's telling me to relax" Lucia tilted her head and said

"Voices"Ginga nodded and she contuined "Then relax when you wake back up truely you shall feel better Ginga" Ginga did as said and Lucia walked off into the unknown horzion.

* * *

In Ginga's room at Daisy's house

"Wake up Ginga!" It was Kyoya trying to help Ginga by waking him up after he got restless, sometime later Ginga did wake up and wearlily said

"Who woke me up?... I...I just hear a voices"Kyoya worried now said

"Ginga It's me Kyoya you had another headache... Listen relax... open your eyes" Ginga did as Kyoya instructed and opened his eyes and said weakly

"Kyoya...i...hear...voices... they telling... me... to... do something... " Kyoya then stopped Ginga there, seeing that the headaches where painful and enegy draining to fight off said

"Well Ginga I might not know much of your headaches but rest for now, I'll promise i find the reason to your headaches."

Kyoya out of worry volentered to stay up the night in order if the need arose to snap Ginga out of his newly gained problem...


	2. Voices of long gone hero's part 1

Episode 27 Voices of long gone hero's part 1

"~unknown speeker ~"

_"Azdrarian"_

**"Volke"**

"Ginga? Are you feeling better yet" Ginga reacting to the spoken words looked up at Kyoya and next to him was three empty cups of presumebly coffee, Kyoya yawned as Ginga sat up and asked

"Still tried Kyoya... and last night I heard a voice just like yours" Kyoya confused said

"Like mine?"Kyoya then saw Ginga just holding his ears and looking with no sign of whaat he was looking at, Shook him and said "Ginga... Let go off your ears and look at me..." Ginga did as said and Kyoya contiuned "Ginga another headache?"Ginga nodded and said while Suika and Madoka came in

"Yes and worse than before..." Madoka intercepted and said

"Ginga? Are you feeling better?" then Suika said

"Ginga?...!" getting a cue from Kyoya started to sing

* * *

Galdar of Grace

Irawo ah irumen ikagan,

Erufa irakih odoh iuyabam,

Emuy emuy un etahim akiyagak.

Ekuy ekuy uz awoyam ihcadibat.

Inet onok ukosukay.

Usemihs ihcnuom on uobik.

Ukakat ukoot eok es akibih.

Eogatu on irot,

Aros akurah,

Aros akurah.

* * *

Kyoya and Madoka were amased at Suika's singing afterwards they looked at Ginga to find him asleep again, so much in fact that Madoka asked

"Suika where did you learn that song? And does it have a name?" Suika nodded and replied

"I've known it since... since forever, Our mother used to sing it to me when i was little. Appently according to Storm Pegasus it's name is The Galdar of Grace..." Rock Leone heard this and popped his head though the window and said

"There is more... " Rock Leone set up for quite a story

* * *

Rock Leone's Narative

About two-thousand years ago when me, Felis, Harr and Baldo was still just training, the blader watching L-drago was tricked into awakening him and gave him to a false King. L-drago destoryed the house of Vetlohomer and killed off Felis's master Elise. The result was that a group of bladers inculding Volke of the house of Midonua my master, decied that they had enthough of the False King and they wanted him out. The Bladers stromed the place as a result Volke and Baldo's master Azdrarian where killed... Volke was killed by me and L-drago fighting and Azdrarian was hanged as punishment for tresion and murder...

Tresion Yes... Murder? no... Little did Volke or Azdrarian knew that Volke's newphew Jamiles "The Midnight SwordMaster" or Azdrarian's niece Est "The Dawn Maiden " where Aura readers and that Felis's masters newphew Athos "The ArchSage of Noon" or Hetzel's master's niece "The Preistess of Dusk" where as well... All Aura readers are desended from the four bladers with each blader Myself or Baldo, Harr or Felis would be willing to die protecting them...

End Narative

* * *

"Wait a seccond! Rock Leone? Volke? Did he sound like me by any chance?" Rock leone nodded

"Exactlly the same..." The leone then walked off and then Suika and Madoka asked

"Why Kyoya did you just ask that question?" Both girls were confused as ever.

"Ginga said he heard a voice like mine..." Both Suika and Madoka found that asnser reasonable in their own way of thinking

* * *

-Ginga's mind-

"~Ginga look up to see us...~" Ginga looked up to see an almost exact look alike of Kyoya and a longer haired and no nose marked look alike of himself

**"I'm Volke and my Friend is Azdray "**

Ginga nodded and listened to the two

_"Volke and myself once fought L-drago but that is not our reason to be here.."_

"**That's is right...Ginga your suffering aren't you? What's wrong?"**

"Yes I've been suffering headaches since my last battle... " Ginga felt as if he had explaining to do

_"Headaches? We can't help with that but we shall say this fighting to survive is hard"_

**"It is Ginga... Our fight to survive ment fighting L-Drago..."**

_"Many lives were lost in that revilition"_

**"Yes both myself and Azdray died as a result but Azdray showed those who survived 'The Force of an Exploding star' but by doing that L-drago's Master Comrag who was a self-proclaimed king, was accidently killed..."**

_"And I was put to death..."_

Ginga then asked

"Why did they do that?"

**"They belived that Azdray was a cold-blooded Murderer and he was hanged..."**

_"Sometime later they relised I wasn't a killer and finally decied to kick out the segate and disband the kingdom..."_

**"Ruins of the Kingdom are fould in Koma village, Kifume Valley and Alto Mare Town and are still there today.."**

"Really? I never knew that?"

**_"And you didn't know this Ginga: That Azdray's niece Est is one of your ansectors and a master Aura Reader"_**

_"Eh... Volke doesn't your nephew have an desendend that can Aura read as well?"_

**"Yes but that's a differnt subject"**

_"Well we must leave now Ginga take care!"_

_**"Bye (Youthfull) Ginga and Good luck"**_

_Back with others_

"Ginga Wake up?" Kyoya was littraly shaking Ginga

" Them voices are funny" Suika, Kyoya and Madoka gave the 'Are you crazy?' look to Ginga who was laughing


	3. Voices of long gone heros Part 2

Episode 28 vocies of long gone heros Part 2

Star: ow...ow (hold left arm)

Light: What did you do this time Star?

Star: I'll tell you later

_"Tyson speaking"_

**"Kai speaking"**

Next Day

"Ginga are you feeling better yet?" Kyoya asked helping Ginga up to his feet

"A little bit..." Ginga then toppled to the left and Kyoya catched him

"Be careful Ginga... I hope that you can atlest have a day without a headache" Kyoya smiled and made sure that because of his balacne didn't hurt him self going down the stairs

"Kyoya your personallity has changed you know?" Kyoya gave a puzzled look to Ginga and said

"How ?" Kyoya asked as he thought that his personallity had possible changed

"When we first met we had nothing but a rivalry, but now we are close friends, you had the bravery to betray the Dark neblula, you battle Ryuuga so that i didn't the fact you failed does not matter... Kyoya... " Kyoya then turn aroud to see that Ginga was asleep for the sixth time that hour and sweat-dropped and chuckled queitly...

Till Seth ran in, tripped over a chair and made a marble book-end land on Kyoya's head knocking him out cold...

* * *

Ginga's mind

"Ehh... Kyoya why are you here" Kyoya opened his eyes to see Ginga floating in mid air and paniced

"Where am i?... Ginga!" Kyoya stopped spining in mid air and Ginga giggled

"You in my mind... This is how they where was speaking to me, Volke and Azdray them two were just like us..."Kyoya jaw-droped an in a vague manner said

"Volke...I was told about him... Rock Leone explained it to me... the last thing i remeber was that something fell on my head and it was marble..." Ginga looked sorry for Kyoya and before he could anser back...

**"You remind me of me and Tyson...Ginga, Kyoya..."**

_"Our rivalry began the day we met... "_

**"Do you even know our names? Mine is Kai Hiwatari: The Phoenix of the south..."**

_" I'm Tyson Granger : The Dragon of the west "_

"...? Nice to met you? " Ginga said and then walked up to Tyson and shaked his hand

"So your were part of the...the... THE BLADEBREAKERS! YOU WHERE LEGENDARY! " Kyoya then stood there speachless

_"We are and we are no longer called that after the world championships we changed our team name to: The Blue Flame Order "_

**"And before we changed the name Me and Tyson had a battle to decide who was better... Tyson won... But Drazer and Dragoon died as a result. My older brother Kiu who no longer battled gave me Rock Leone so i could contiune to compete, But still i've never battled since..."**

_" And my older but not oldest brother Zarteth was considered to "Unstable to battle" gave me Storm Pegasus... and like Kai I never battled again ."_

"Woah..." Ginga and Kyoya swaped glances and then sweat dropped...

**_"Don't worry about that Ginga... We are here for something else... when you come back to reallity ask Fin about his past and you two shall know of a beyblade's fate and a machine Goodbye and good luck Ginga... "_**

End episode 29

* * *

There is a very starnge authoress sitting at an old laptop. Her days were just as odd as she was, they all were strange but seemintly normal. This authoress had very few friends at school with only about a dozen she'll talk to everyday and she had loads of insperation but she could not write it as she was growing even more ideas, till the point she rested her head on her old laptop and said

"Ahh... If only I was as good as writing as I am at sceince, then... then... I don't know anymore! The school days are too long, finding a picture of my self on the internet... And the rest is history..."

That is myself better known as Star...

Star:... HoMeWoRk (Faints)

Light: And StarSapphireWolf knows why...

Kete: And of Manakete-girl's strange luck and surrprisingly well planed weeks!

Mana: Kete your not off the hook yet!

Review replies (I had to at some point! Gahh... Fail XD ) :

That night vist:

interrobangs 1/8/12

Kyoya's got a tail xD Loved when Lugia showed up, that was awesome.

Manakete-girl: Thanks! I was just playing around by the end though! Thanks interrobangs!

Silverclaw the Destined 1/2/12

Awsome. I like Kyoya's Pjs.

Manakete-girl: I liked them too! If you wanted to know it was a The Lion King reference!

Awwww 1/2/12

A lion all-in-one? That's funny! And I think the story was really sweet.

Manakete-girl: Someone understood the joke yippee! Thank You!

The Meaning of Life

PierrotXJoker 12/28/11

Ik its random! Nice one! XD

Manakete-Girl: Thanks! I was trying to make it like the song! (fail)

Prince of Shadow

Mikiglaceon 11/30/11

Too long to copy the review... (I hate my laptop with a passion!)

Manakete-girl: Thank you! And I'm happy to know that I'm not the only one...

The Rising Shadows

interrobangs 12/5/11 chp 1

I agree despite some spelling errors the story plot is really good! I love it! :D

Manakete-girl: I know my spellings are not my strong point but... Thanks!

Blitz, Mega Dragonis, Aqua lone and A fan's mirage Have been ansered in story or is going too...

Seira Heavenly 7/13/11 chp 8

Too long to copy...

Manakete-Girl: Writing not my strong spot but well thanks for the advice!

Xeyah 6/1/11 chp 2

Too long too copy...

Manakete-girl: Thanks I'll be as fast as possible!

animegirl3772 5/29/11 chp1

Cool story! Update soon! ^.^

Manakete-girl: I'll do my best!

Xeyah 5/29/11 chp1

And that to copy would take ages so read reviews for it!...

Manakete-girl: Ok am I'm from England but I'm not that used to writing and at school I'm not taught grammer for story writing (Helpful it would've of been though!) and yes I was eagerly awaiting.

1. Sorry I had only just heard of Masamune at the time and I did not know how to spell his name

2. Yep I'm not a fan of Masamune anyways might as well say my top 5 charaters are

1. Ginga

3. Tsubasa

4. Hyoma

5. Madoka


	4. Fin and his crazy, Impossible past!

Episode 29 Fin and his crazy, Impossible past!

Light: Does anybody what to know what I've suffered?

Star: NO!

(Everybody faceplams)

* * *

After the incident yesterday Kyoya was going to ask Fin about his past no matter what, and in bandages stormed into the living room were Fin was aways in and said

"Fin...Oh Fin! might I ask of your past?" Fin Looked up, golden brown eye's seemitly upset, but Fin just sighed and said

"My past is a sad one... If you want to learn bring Ginga here to listen..."Kyoya nodded and dragged Ginga into the room and both sat on the sofa and Fin started to talk "Ok my past begins far and high in the skies..."

"High in the sky?" Ginga asked confused at how somebody could live that high

"Please listen to me... My home was called Atheria a country flying in the sky... But on my twele birthday an enegryquake hit and I fell off into a crystal lake... When I finally opened my eye's I saw a person that looked half pegasus and half human... He was storm pegasus..."

"So Baldo saved you?" Ginga's question was ansered by a simple nod and Fin contiuned the story

"He took my to a cave were stone would sing every night but he told me that to live, I must sleep and anser to a spirit that calls to me. When I was awoke the first person to see me, who spirit called to me was Ryo..."Kyoya scrached his head and asked

"Ginga's father?" Fin nodded once again and contiuned once again

"I had to keep my identity a sercret so I took the guise of a famous Atherian blader; The God Genral Veon The Mist... Somehow I ended up teaching Ryo at the HighSkies Acadamy and some other skilled and unquice bladers... Their was Lucia," Ginga closed his eye's at that point "Halures, Rando... I dould't that's his real name though... and Janyaina. By just a tread Ryo was my best sudent... And it was because of Ryo, I almost found something I lost a spirit chamder...Don't ask! " Kyoya then closed his mouth"A machince was deep in the caven below the acadamy. It sent out pure aura energy which caused a series of headaches for Ryo. I went trying to destroy the machine...But my foolishness made me act rash and so I lost my mother and battle partner Gaia Pegasus..." Ginga and Kyoya looked at eachother and nodded remebering what Tyson said about a Beyblade's fate was talking about Gaia's fate "And I gave up on teaching and left with out a trace until I found Fala and did something naughty" Ginga and Kyoya tilted their heads and said

"What did you do Fin?" Fin looked up and explained

"Well L-Drago and Fala are two half to one Beyblade so... If one half is awake the other will join it... I had awoke Fala and so caused the L-drago incident..." Ginga was shocked as anyone could be and said back

"Well the actions of the past aways affect the future...So what would be differnet? Nothing that's what..." At that moment the door sqeaked open and their stood a familier face to Ginga and Kyoya. It was a young girl roughly the same age as Ginga with short brown hair tied up with a violet ribbon, the left eye was a blood red and the right a deep green, the trousers she wore had one very short leg which ended mid shin and an other had it at full lenth and a shirt with see-through sleaves. Ginga got up and said

"Hi Yune! I guess you have something to say" Yune nodded and said

"Well Ginga every act is connected but the act it self is determined by the score..." Yune nodded and stood still with out a single movement until she said "My ablility to hear Beyblades speak is Aura Reading..." Everyone in the room jaw droped...

End episode 29

* * *

Here comes Yune!


	5. For a vison, There's one with none

Episode 30 For a vison, There's one with none...

Star: Charater appearnce! Ira Traski!

* * *

"The Score? What's that Yune?" Ginga then stood up as a gust of wind blew past the window behind him

"The outline of things to come... To the score for you right now Ginga is To stumble across a blader that's stuck in a cage but has a dangerous reason why they were in the first place..." Kyoya Pushed his hair so it was no longer in his eyes and said

"Where's Ginga to find this blader?" Yune pointed out the window and said

"Below in the forest where a Beyblade's dreams come real. It called The Forest of Dreams Entree..." Ginga and Kyoya looked at this forest and Ginga asked

"Is there anything the score you cannot say?"Yune nodded and walked to the two and said

"There is I can never say a result of a battle or a blader's fate..." Kyoya, Ginga nodded and ran out the room with Yune and Suika that noticed the comotion in pursuit in to the forest for Ginga ask

"How do I find the blader?" Yune looked though the trees ahead and said

"Listen..." for the first time in minutes all was quiet with only sound of the forest and...Singing? This song seemed lonely yet acompained It sounded, Ginga then gave a signal to follow him and so the others where behind him crawling though a thick bush of holly. When the group got the other end they found a a young girl in a cage with ice blue eyes seemently unaware of the surroundings, wearing a grey cardigan, a white vest top and beige trousers ending half way down her lower legs and her hair was as black as night. She was also covered in burn like scars... Ginga turned around and asked

"Is this the blader? Well she hasn't noticed us? Is she blind?" The Girl looked at the group and said

"And so what if I'm blind! Just please! Help me! " Kyoya gritted his teeth at the girl comment and desended the muddy slope the group was on and walked up a started pulling the door only to fail misrebly. The girl then talked again "Don't you think I've tried That! Hey you! One with the backwards scarf please may you try for you're pityful friend? If you succed I'll tell you why I'm here, deal!" Ginga nodded and jumped down the now crumbling slope and grabbed not the door but the hinge and pulled the door of and in shock said

"Well that's one way to open the door! " Ginga and the girl started laughing and after about a minute or so the girl said

"My name's Ira Traski I thank you for helping me I've been in that nasty cage since I was six..." Ginga smiled and offered his hand but Ira did not accept it and asked...

"Well my name's Ginga! And If you don't mind me asking are you blind?" Ira nodded and repiled

"Yes I am Ginga... Hold on a sec! Asch! Sessmic Earth-Dragon, Thunder Bird I'm free!" Out of the three persons she called to only an dragon with earthen scales came up though the ground and roared it turned it's heavy head to the bushes and said

"To say my master is free, is nothing but joy to me... But I say there's more the five humans I see here... So I'll ask again come out of the hiding and speak to me... The Sessmic Earth-Dragon...Terra of the Chiki Clan!" And though an behold Seth, Hyoma and Fin came out the bushes and Seth said to the Dragon

"Pardon my brother's intusan of your home..." Terra looked at Seth studding his somewhat wild red hair, golden brown eye's and said

"Fear not your brother did not inturde but he is why I'm here... Erak aw iesoj aria o nozoh, eithsos emstonos in ihsataw aw erak on otuped ed usedneie..." Seth nodded and the dragon smiled and said "And yet you're not as fit as you could be? With you're left leg and so?" Seth was surrprised

"How do you know of the leg brace?" Seth pulled up his left trouser leg to reveil what was a Orthopedic knee brace and said "Had it since I was four..." The dragon then said

"I was not created perfect...Fin should know... He made me who I am... Out of a feather from Storm Pegasus and another of Gaia Pegasus and programed me on a computer and gained a physical form..." Fin looked up onto the sunny skies above him and said

"And yet your like Galaxy Pegasus a total miracle... Like the miracle over the Kifume valley where the legendary twele crusaders finally put aside their diffences and the miracle of Grand Indignation was born all the blader's like Faicion Storm Pegasus's master and Ameila Hurricane Pantra's became legendary, mystic figures... Yune as for you read the score what next for Lady Ira's savior?" Yune nodded and with Suika slided down the slope and said

"At manor of Pegasi: Fabre... A 'mirror' of Ginga will appear but since the 'Mirror' knows something that colud decide his and Ginga respective fate's starts a fight with Ginga but the famed 'Angel of Death' will appear and tell Ginga 'mirror' to stand down and expains that the reason for Ginga's 'mirror' exsitance is because of the Dark neubla but another blader of this kind of exsitance knows nothing but destuction..." Suika then said

"Ginga's 'mirror'?" Yune eplied with

"Mirror Image... A blader able to equal Ginga in all aspects of battle but how the 'mirror image's' existance came to be he's unable to contain his and Ginga's skills is known to have a dangerous health pattens... That why in looks he looks exactlly like Ginga..."

"So a repica?" Ira had asked she heard of 'mirror image's' before...

"Yes Ira... A replica of Ginga... An exact copy of him..." Ginga confused as the wind picked up

asked

"So there's two of me?" Yune nodded as the group plus Ira and Terra walked to the house as the wind picked up ever more furriously.

End Episode 30


	6. Ginga and his reflection

Episode 31 Ginga and his reflection

* * *

The fivesome had ran to a small cave were after getting his long red hair that was dripping wet dry once more, Ginga said "And Ira why were you in that cage?..." Ira gasped and looked to the ground near her feet an said

"Bladers fear me... They took me from my parents, hurt me and put me in the cage... You know I metioned Asch...He was one of them..." Ginga and Hyoma were shocked. How could someone who hurt Ira be a friend of her? Hyoma looked to the opening of the cave to which outside, rain was pouring down to the wet ground asked

"So why is Asch your friend? If he hurt you?" Ira looked up and at Hyoma and started to explain this...

"He took pity...He remained... When I was six I could not control my steanth and later discovered what his partner was... Thunder Bird... The Phoenix of Thunder... " Seth then said

"Asch...Asch! I remember him...Ginga! You might not remember but he's our cousin!"Ginga nodded, Seth contiuned "And he left Koma after something called Tri-Pegasi... " Ira gave a comment

"The Comemt Tri-Pegasi colided 4 years ago... He looking for what was left that fell to earth..."All nodded and after the rain headed to the house

* * *

At a grand mansion

the "angel of death" is arguing with two bladers one looked just like Ginga and the other Kyoya their name's are Illith and Eltshan...

"Ragnarok this might be against your wishes but I have to get rid of this Ginga!" Illith the blader that looked like Ginga shouted at the top of the vocie

"NO! You must'nt Illith! It may kill you or him and maybe both of you! " Ragnarok shouted but did not stop the replica from the action he'll take

"I'm going too!" Eltshan grolwed and ran of leaving the black hair, black clad and red eyed Ragnarok to follow at a distance

"If I can not stop them I'll shall follow them and stop their useless fighting..." Ragnarok went to the spire of the massion and leended on it waiting for Ginga and Kyoya

* * *

"OK! We're lost!... Oh look at mansion we should go and ask we can have shelter until the rain as truely stopped." Seth said as he ran ahead of the others as the rain started again heavier than before. The group discovered the the manstion was appenrently abandoned and took shelter quietly until...

"GINGA!" It was Illith he was standing on the beams of the ceiling and dived off with a sword in hand aiming at Ginga who took his wrist and barely stopped the sword as Eltshan and Kyoya stopped the fighting as Yune and Suika looked at eachother and Hyoma asked

"Is this the mannor Fabre?" Yune nodded as Ginga was still strugling to stop the replica from hurt him or himself said

"Who ARE you? And why are YOU fighting me with a sword!" Illith grolwed and said

"You would not understand! Your not a replica suffering from the fonacry Big Bang theory! I am Illith the Pegasus! I'll die if I don't kill you!" Illith angry made the sword go through Ginga's glove and made Ginga's wrist bleed. Ging a gritted his teeth as by chance Ryo and Ryuuga arived at the seance and Ryo shouted

"Ginga you know it's snowing in the middle of summer?" Ginga douged the sword again and said

"I'm kinda busy! Now, Dad!" Ragnarok heard the commotion and jumped through the window and said

"Illith and Eltshan! Drop the hostities and your weapons! And remove you masks and show yourselfs!" Eltshan and Illith did as said and ironicly both fainted in front of the group as Ginga gasped and said

"The one who was fighting me looked just like me?"Ryo struged his shoulders and said

"I don't know..." Ragnarok turned around as said

"Ginga you seek an anwser do you?"Ginga nodded "Illith and Eltshan where just simple copies, Replica's of You and Kyoya... They knew the fonacry theory of Big Bang which will kill them Illith and Eltshan or the orginals You and Kyoya!" Ginga looked confused and asked

"Why did they faint?" Ragnarok closed his eyes and said

"They are not as strong... This fight could of killed them both... Ginga you're hand..." Ginga looked at his hand and said

"I'll sort it later and who are you?" Ragnarok smiled

"The Angel of Death; Ragnarok or to your father Ginga, Rando..." Ryo looked at Ragnarok and said

"So you're where that student who went missing?" Ragnarok nodded and said

"I did not go missing... I left of my free will... Storm Pegasus found out my serect, which make me stand out as Emiryu, an person with major connection to Beyblade and with Beyblade reletives... I knew our Teacher's mistake and with him discovered Illith and Eltshan they where going to be used as weapons by The Dark Neaubla...Which makes me return to why they attacked Ginga and Kyoya... Their just four year olds in sixteen year old bodies... Good thing I knew about what they where to use Illith for...Ginga " Ragnarok said pointing to his ears as the two replicas regained contushnus, and Illith was shaking like a leaf with no reason said

"Me sorry Ginga! I very sorry!" Illith got up shaking and hugged Ginga, confused Ginga said

"Illith? Why are you shaking?" Ryo struged again and said

"Maybe earlier Illith was confused and worried..." Ragnarok agreed and said

"Illith has many phobias they include: Achluophobia a fear of the dark, Agrizophobia a fear of wild animals, Astraphobia a fear of thunder and lightning, the list goes on for awhile so I'll stop there before it becomes a toungh twister." All the group nodded as Ryuuga stepped forward and asked

"Ragnarok have we met before?" Ragnarok gave a annoyed look at Ryuuga and said

"How could student forget the teacher,Ryuuga?" Ryuuga didn't say anything as he really couldn't and Ragnarok looked to the skies and started talking to himself "The Seasons are falling apart... Narga,what is wrong? You've never acted like this! As the Planet Storm is in a terrible state..." Ginga the asked

"The Planet Storm? What's that?" Ragnarok placed his hand on the side of his head and said

"Fonons an form of energy created by a machine called the Core which it's orbit is the planet storm and is guarded by The Silver Phoenix..." Seth looked at Ragnarok and asked

"And who is Silver Phoenix?" Ragnarok gave his anwser in a rymming style

"The feather's glisen in the shining sun... It's name is a pun... On the Planet Storm...And for this time is unable to have the fun of battles..." The Group execpt Ira had a look of understanding clear on their faces and because the rain had truelly stoped now the group plus Ira, Ragnarok and the replicas Illith and Eltshan headed out of the manor once more.

End Episode 31

* * *

Yune: Next Time Episode 32 Kyoya VS The fake King of lions Guy Hyperieon

There's a world championship title and Elite 4 compeition at Kyoya's home of Alto mare City but a little known fact of the aura reading lines sugesst that there may be in total four seprate lines of aura reading passed through genrations over time and a mytsrios boy by the name of Guy Hyperieon makes himself know by challenging Kyoya to in the first round...


	7. Kyoya VS The fake King of Lions

Episode 32 Kyoya VS The fake King of lions Guy Hyperieon

* * *

"Ragnarok...Sir it's cold and freezing..." Illith was still shaking and everyone looked at the replica with looks of pity as Illith was wearing a thin loose uniform of a Fonic abept that Ragnarok once knew and the said person pulled out a thicker jumper-like cape, smiled and said

"No wonder,the previous owner of those clothes was used to extrem tempratures... And Yune what's next?" Yune gave annoyed look at Ragnarok as she opened the pages of her book and read aloud

"A world championship help without reconetion from the WBBA... Something of legend shall be born of the final two matches and a Sentinet move will begin. The first battle of this competion will be Kyoya VS The self proclaimed King of Lions by the name Guy Hypereion and his partner Alpha Leone : The Black Leone of three tails"Yune then gave a worried look and said "I cannot explain this battle or any other in any more detail" Ryo then said something about an earlier fact.

"An unoffical World championship?" Yune nodded, after a long disscusion it was agreed that Ginga, Kyoya, Ryuuga, the others and even Ryo and Ragnarok would partake in this and the first annoucement at the competion said that the Alto mare would also decide the new elite 4 which angered Seth, Daisy, Kovu and Ryuuga.

"Alright everyone! This is Nizi Coru! The commentater for Plazma Knight and these are round one battles! " A pink haired girl said into an mircophone as she pointed up to the screen which said the battles where to be:

* * *

Kyoya VS Guy

Ginga VS Ragnarok

Ryo VS Lance

Holyn vs Illith

Suika VS Daisy

Ryuuga vs Ira

Sora vs Keiran

Kenta VS Ryan

Tsubasa VS Kovu

Seth vs Yuu

Ashai VS Lilia

Fin VS Philia

Asch vs Masamune

Hyoma vs Elenna

Jessie vs Taiki

* * *

Nizi then spoke in a high voice causing some to cover their ears said "The first match is Kyoya VS The Black lion Guy Hypereion!" At the name Guy, Daisy was gritting her teeth while muttering "Half brother... Why?" Kyoya and Guy came out the west and east corridoors and headed for the stadium which in doing so Guy triped and fell over and unhurt kept walking, Which everyone laughed at. At the stadium Kyoya said

"And so The Black Lion is before me..." He was not conviced at all as a dangerous smirk crossed his face Guy took off the cape he was wearing an pulled out his partner Alpha Leone and said

"Guy is my name! And a battle is why I came!" Guy then gave an toss of his short blonde hair signaled to Kyoya he was ready and both pulled out their launchers and both got ready to launch and after the mandatory countdown lauched their Beyblade into the staidum and Alpha Leone span around the staium like an attack type and crashed into Rock Leone.

* * *

At this point in the seating area...

"...Ginga?" Suika asked looking at her twin, Ginga had crashed onto the table even though he was perfectly fine minutes before. Baldo walked into the room and soon as he saw Ginga he was worried and said to Ginga as if he was awake.

"Ginga your battle is against Ragnarok!" That got Ginga up and running as he asked

"How is Ragnarok with battling?" Storm Pegasus worrying because he had seen Ragnarok's "wings" firsthand in battle said

"Ginga, Ragnarok is a member of the Legendary 18... The Bladers that fought in "The scoring" an war that many beyblade types both came into and out of existance and..." Suika looked at Storm Pegasus and said

"And what?"

Baldo was defeated there so he told what he hoped to hide. "Ragnarok was a wepon of war durring this time... I wasn't in exsitance then but I know that he was captured and forced by Dark Dragons to fight for Beyblades when he didn't want anything to do with the war... They bribed him with the lives of his family and they said if was to ever seen his family again he'll have to fight. Ragnarok agreed with the terms but The Dark Dragon tribe the Lopst did not keep their promise and in anger hid himself in entree forest with a proclaimtion to the group of Beybladers called Whitewings: To seek me in the forest of dreams get me to show you my full streanth and you'll discover yours... The rest is history and Ginga do you get what I mean? Ragnorok is powerful I've fought against him twice, one lost and one no outcome!" Suika was speechless and Ginga feeling opitmistic said

"There's aways a way! even if you have to improvise!" Suika jumped up in agreement and Baldo went and said this"

"Then how are you going to break his emitional Abyss and his speacial move: Dragonic Eclispe Gate?" Ginga had a idea and smirked

"With emotions stronger than his own and a Mysic arte!" Storm Pegasus looked on blankly and was thinking

'Ginga has an mysic arte and a emotional abyss? I don't know any longer... Goddess Est If you can please give Ginga the streanth he needs to defeat The Angel of Death, Ragnarok?'

* * *

Back with battle...

"Rock Leone! Gale Fang! Finsh what has begun..." Rock Leone as ordered jumped into the skies above and postioned itself at an 45 degree angle to the stadium and created his famous tornado and in a very hard to see manner defeated the so-called 'King of Lions' and caught Rock Leone and left to where Ginga now was in a garden near the arena and left Guy to cry about the defeat he had suffered and being proved wrong...

* * *

In a garden...

"This year the flowers seem so pretty..."Suika and Ginga were looking at the lavender flowers and ever since find out they where twins started regaining memories they both had long forgot in being apart for 13 years, Ginga walked up to Suika and asked

"Do you think we've been here before?" Suika nodded and said

"Of course, I do..." Suika was cut of mid sentance by Kyoya who said

"Won the match, Ginga your up in an hours time." Ginga nodded as to say 'got it' and asked

"Does this place seem familier to you Kyoya? It feels like that to me and Suika..." Kyoya nodded and said

"I used to come here when I was young... They say a amazing blader was buried here with his favorite plants Lavender and Tyhme, but cannot remember his name..." Kyoya caught out midsentance shouted "What on hades was that!" At that moment Madoka had arrived and said that there was a report of fighting Dragon's in the skies above, the four looked up and saw two dragons that were fighting possibly to death... One was a golden hue and wings with silver inside scales it's eye's seemed abnormal and blood red showing to the group it was going to most likey kill the other Dragon.

The other Dragon was completely silver and without wings it seemed to be crying as it tried to flee but was knocked to the ground by the other dragon and it then flew off. The dragon that lost the fight was in an awfull state it's silver scales dirted by blood from it wounds in pain it commarned to the foursome.

"Masters of Enif, Sety, Rayus come closer so these dying eye's can see them?" Ginga, Suika and Kyoya did as asked as Sety, Enif and Rayus all materialised and each asked

"What was the Dragon that attacked you?" Was Enif or better know by his normal name Galaxy Pegasus's question

"Why now?" Was Sety or Rock leone's question

"Great Dragoness of Wind, why thus has the wind stopped?" was Almos or Cyclone Pantra's question.

The Dragoness moved into a comfortable possiton and explained "Enif... The Dragon's name and title was Narga; The Divine Dragon king my own brother and Sety... My son...every Beyblade as a reason to exist and mine as a beyblade is complete but we'll be together when I can reincarnate myself even though I'll most likely be a blader... and my Nephew-in law Almos... The wind as stopped as I can no longer will it to move that task I now leave my duties to Sety... " The Dragoness was losing an doomed battle to keep herself alive. Ginga then asked the Dragoness her name. "Ginga, my name is Honsety the Dragoness master of the wind and when I dematerialise Ginga there is something I have to Give to you... " Madoka then tried to help Honsety but the winds barely picked up and roared and Madoka asked

"Do you want to be helped or not?" Honsety lost her footing and hissed after landing on the ground with an thud parts of her limbs and tail started to disappear before the group roughly about this time Baldo and Thordo plus Ryuuga had arrived. Baldo shocked at the dragoness's condtion said

"Honsety... Teacher what happened?" Honsety was about to anwser but Thordo asked

"Don't tell me Narga did this..." Honsety let out a low and pain filled grumble and said

"Baldo, I was attack by Narga and Thordo I'm sorry I could not protect you from Medues's rage... Don't tell Asneir or Hasneir of my fate it'll be better that way... My Life Is now up but hear this Ginga... A Beyblade never truly dies, though it may lost their physical formes because they can no longer gather enough strenth to do so but they may be reborn as a Asendent who appear to be normal Blader but in truth far from it... Goodbye...Thank you The light of the sacred flame and The Starlit Dawn"

And with the end of her sentence Honsety just as she said lost her ablilites and seemed to cry and smiled at the five Bladers as the light emmiteted by her lost of physical forme floated up to the heavens above and left a... Tooth?

* * *

-End Episode 32

Star: Manakete-girl cried while writing this...

Light: Since if anyone is wondering Ginga and Suika have been there before and the Blader that was buried there was their grandfather...

Hunter: (sobs) Next Episode 33 Ragnarok; The angel of Darkness's Saddness and The Mystic arte The sealing sword : Areo Excaliber: Ginga VS Ragnarok

Yune:

After hearing the story of Ragnarok and seeing the Great Honsety the Dragoness master of wind die before his very own eye's. Ginga now has to battle Ragnarok. Durring which Ragnarok drags Ginga into a Abyss to which durring Ginga sees Ragnarok's true forme. Will Ginga break the darkness of this Abyss and set the poor Angel of Death free to make his own choices? And will Ginga take Honsety's Final word of advice and create the Mystic Arte: Areo Excaliber to shatter it's chains...

NOTE: The Judgement of Light and Darkness is going to have quite a few charater deaths from now onwards but don't worry I won't Kill off any of the MFB cast just OC's maybe Doji ...


	8. Ragnarok: The angel of Darkness

Episode 33 Ragnarok; The angel of Darkness's Saddness and The Mystic arte The sealing sword : Areo Excaliber: Ginga VS Ragnarok

Star: Skipping this comentary!

"(Spirit talking)"

* * *

"And so the time as come... Eclispe Dark Dragon! Rise!" Ragnarok said holding out his hand as his partner relized before him and said in a low monotoned voice.

"Yes...Ragnarok... My...Duty... Is...Serve...The...Angel... Of... Darkness" Ragnarok nodded and called Eclispe Dark Dragon back and opened the room's door and walked after plaiting his long flowing hair so it wouldn't cause troble durring the battle and headed to the stadium and said

"Ginga I'll have to not hold back I must use all my power or I'll die..." Ragnarok did a random 360 turn and countiuned onwards towards the impending battle ahead.

* * *

With Ginga

"(Do You know the truth of Galaxy Pegasus's Mystic arte yet?)" Something invisible had said while Ginga who was half awake rubbed his eye's and yawned and set off to the stadium. On his way footsteps followed him, as he held a hand over his ear in discomfort over on of his headaches, to which he was now used to and the invisible being asked the same question again. "(Do You know the truth of Galaxy Pegasus's Mystic arte yet?)" Ginga finally gave a respose that was:

"I don't know, but against Ragnarok I'll find it and soar towards fate!" The invisible voice gave not a single anwser or question back and followed Ginga with only a hint of snowy white hair and a pale blood red eyes where visible but none had noticed the person and ignored it...

* * *

At stadium

"Ragnarok... Why do you Beyblade? Are you sad about something? Are you running from your past?" Ginga asked as the air notablely got colder and had an sad feeling to it's enternal embrace, and he rested his hand on Honsety's Wind Fang and said in a whisper "I'll give you justice for what happened Honsety, in return I ask if you would lend me even the tiniest piece of power" as the sky darkened graduly. After five minutes Ragnarok replied with

"Ginga... Some extremly good bladers like yourself may have just as extremly sad past. They chose to Beyblade as a forme of "forgetting" their saddness..."Ginga was about to replie but Nizi annoced on her microphone

"Well since Blader DJ is to arive soon, after this battle. I shall no longer comentate! I Nizi Coru! Will bid adieu but if any parpicitating Bladers would like to conntact me feel free too." Nizi then jumped up and moved a fringe of her pink hair behind her ear "Getting back to the battles! It the one! The Only! Ginga Hagane! The Ace of The Pegasi! and he'll be facing! The feared Angel of Death and destruction! Ragnarok! Now Let's Go! 3... 2...1...Let It rip!" And on cue Ginga and Ragnarok launched their respective Beys into the stadium and Ginga instantly called to Galaxy Pegasus

"Galaxy Pegasus! Test out your oppistion before you attack full force!" Galaxy pegasus did as told as the crowd looked on confused that Ragnarok hadn't responed, with his eye's closed and wasn't saying anything after Galaxy pegasus's seventh attack, Ragnarok opened his eyes and Galaxy Pegasus was stopped in his tracks and Ragnarok said in a monotone voice

"Eclispe Dark Dragon! Pull me and Ginga in the sorrowful Abyss!" Both Ginga, Galaxy Pegasus, Ragnarok and Eclispe Dark Dragon were in a darkfilled emtpyness and Eclipse started to attack. Now the strange voice had to ask again

"(Do you know the truth of Galaxy Pegasus's Mystic arte yet?)" That gave Ginga thought

'The truth is Galaxy wasn't sealed away because it was an incontolable prototype of Storm Pegasus but was sealed away because it he ever was to get warpped it would mean the destruction of every thing...The Entire World!'

"I know the anwser now!"Ginga wispered then he asked "Ragnarok... I want your true power to be used so will you be happy to?"

* * *

Back in the crowds

"Illith?"Ryo asked as he tried to stay on his feat because of a gale force wind was blowing because of Honsety's Wind Fang and asked "What is Ragnarok doing?" Illith didn't replie for a few seconds but eventutrully said

"Ginga has asked for Ragnarok's true self and now Ragnarok's power is growing and he'll soon gain wings..." Ryo jawdropped and that's all could be said about it.

* * *

Back with battle

"...I...Destruction... Eclipse Dark Dragon... Awaken!...I'll spread my wings wide for you! Special move! Dragonic Eclipse Gate! " The chained dragon opened it's eye's and roared to expose an massive gate behind it that started to pull everything inwards, and Ragnarok's black cape ripped off leaving his white shirt and two immense black wing appeared out of the darkness.

As a counter, Ginga was planning to try Galaxy Pegasus's Mystic arte and had to get the narative corect for it to work started to say:

"Child of a Dragon and a Pegasus... Nigh no freedom... Denied opinon... Sealed in fear... Gather wind and light at hand create the neither world Excaliber! Mystic arte! Areo Excaliber!" Galaxy pegasus did as told and made a sword out of wind and light and smashed it against the Dark Dragon who strieked in pain and was sent out the stadium and Ginga then said "Why do you have sorrow and despair in your heart, let it go free?..." Ragnarok still with wings walked up to Eclispe and said to Ginga

"You are the first person to ever stop Dragonic Eclispe Gate and I wish that you have this it's a Spirit Chamber so you never have to worried about Galaxy Pegasus..." Ragnarok then passed straight out and fell into Ginga's arms

* * *

In hotel area

"Ragnarok? Are you ok?" Ginga asked as Ragnarok started to regain awareness once again and replied

"I'm fine..." as Nizi burst though the door panting and shouted

"GInga! Dark neubla gonna return! And is going to have it's reavenge to both you and Ryuuga! All because of the Plazma Knights! They're rigging this compeition so you fight their best blader Lance and Genesis Light Dragon! Lance is a pshcopath that should not be Beyblading at all! Your Father, Ryo is Battling him now!" Ginga gasped and dropped what he was holding and ran out the room as Ragnarok got out the bed and picked up Nizi to run to the battle but the three had arrived too late...

"Lance! Get a hold of your self! Let whatever is in you out!" Ryo pleded with Lance as Burn Fire Blaze barely held kept fighting off Genesis Light Dragon. Lance only said:

"I'll listen to only those I have lost too now suffer! Special move! Genesis Lightning Cannon!" A Massive Thunder bolt resbling what L-Drago in the past had made gathered has a sphere and engulfted Burn Fire-Blaze sending her into a nearby wall and left Ryo in a quite an state of shock...

This Would Only Be The Begining...

* * *

End Episode 33

* * *

Next Episode 34 Nizi And another pair of twins: Ethan and Julia

Nizi's paniced words were on the mark; Lance is truly a Pschopath but as many Beyblade's start to sense an imbalance, three fammilier faces: Ethan and Julia Ryo's niece,newphew and his brother Julian arrive there seems there is much Suika, Ginga and Seth still have to learn about their own familiy...

* * *

RANDOM next CHAPTER?

PLEASE R&R!


	9. Nizi And another pair of twins

Episode 34 Nizi And another pair of twins: Ethan and Julia

* * *

"Nizi? Why are you here, were you sent?" Ryo asked to Nizi who nodded as the door knocked with exelent timing, to which Ryo opened and was shocked to see three familer faces and two of them went and tackled Ginga. To say tackled as with by hugs, Ginga who was trying to get out of their hug said

"Ok Hi Ethan, Julia (1)... It's nice to see you two again, but please release me!" Ryo was having a just as much problems as well...

"Brother...Julian why did you here and why have you brought along your children?(2)" Ryo asked unenthuisaticly

Julian grinned and somewhat playfully said "Does it seem that little bro still not happy at me? Or are you just not in a good mood..." Julian then randomly said "Hi Ginga, Suika and Seth!" Ginga was just as unenthuisatic as Ryo was, as for Suika? She was confused so just waved. Ryo replied to Julian's smart(!) words somewhat annoyed with

"No Julian... It's just stressful and things." Storm Pegasus decied to be not so helpful and said

"Ryo, I found your old teacher... Ain't that right Fin!" Fin imdeintly stormed to the Pegasus lord and started shaking his ear's while shouting

"OK...OK BIG-MOUTH! I HAD MY REASONS TO LEAVE RYO! GAIA PEGASUS...Mother had died... I COULDN'T GET A HOLD OF MYSELF FOR 8 YEARS(3)... When I finally did, I was foolish... I awakened Fala and so allowed Thordo to get controled by Medeus and cause what happen at Battle Bladers! You have a go at me if I said that Tempest Pegasus's desendents inculde Ryo and Ginga!" Fin stormed out the room to go to his battle with Holyn trying to calm him down and Storm Pegasus seemed to be barely hold his emitions until Ryo asked

"Blado... What did Fin mean about me and Ginga being desendents of Tempest Pegasus?" Storm Pegasus final decied to just cry when Ryo asked and explained what Fin meant...

"Well Ryo... No Lord Ryuusei(4)... You kinda need to know that Aura reading was a trait origianlly posesed by seven Beyblades... My Half-Brother Tempest Pegasus, Rock Leone's half brother Gale Leone, Hurricane Pantra's Half brother Flash Pantra Marcu and Aerial Wyverm Harr's brother Vulcan Wyverm Jasrei all had a specail bond with their masters... Because their bond Blader's like yourself Lord Ryuusei, Ginga, Suika, Kyoya, Lucia... And Yune all can Aura Read all because their bonds with their master's. All Aura Readers are all related to atleast one of the four Beyblades... The Four Warriors of Enif... But none of the four ever saw their desendents because they all died because their abilities and their own emtions. It was to much for them to bare even now I know that Fala, Thordo and the other Beyblades that have the skill barely are able to control their emotion's and other skills at the same time..." Storm Pegasus at this point now changed his looks to that of a Blader's, Ryo then asked

"Then why have you changed your looks now?" Storm Pegasus then unwillingly explained why

"Well me, Sety, Felis and Harr took an oath to protect those of our respctive line with our own lives. This was the forme I took before Est..." Suika interupted with

"You mean the Goddess Est?" Storm Pegasus nodded and countined his explaintion while glaring at Julian because of his children antics hinting that Ginga needed 'saving' from his cousins fast...

"Yep Suika... She looked exactly like Ginga with your personality... A talented Blader and Swordslady, Est founded Koma Village... At first only I had refered Est as a Goddess but after time everyone did espically Jamile(5) Rock Leone's master and Swordmaster..." Suika then asked seemingly confused

"What did I say earlier?" At this everyone, EVERYONE faceplamed and Baldo sighed... Ryo just asked

"Have you aways forrgotten stuff?" Suika in a place where she counden't lie (As Ryo could Aura read not as good as Ginga though...) said truthfully

"Ever since I was little... I've had said something smart then forgotten it again..." Ryo was confused and Storm Pegasus rather slyly said

"You'll find out sooner or later why it happens... I got a theory but I'll let you find the true reason yourself...(6)" With that everyone shouted at Storm Pegasus

"BALDO! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!" Baldo back in his normal forme and with all the other Beyblades mainly Thordo, Fala, Sety, Almos, Enif and Eclispe Dark Dragon all pointed their heads as if alerted of something... Something was going on that they could sense...

* * *

(1) Ginga has more cousins than he or Ryo can deal with... Poor Ryo and Ginga...

(2) Julia and Ethan are twins as well and are two years younger than Ginga and Suika. Juilan is one of Ryo's five older brothers and one of the four that bulied him so Ryo still has to forgive him... (Theory!: Twins happen to run in the Hagane Familiy only Ryo(Not true but his twin died), Seth (Truly not a twin) and sevral other family member's are not twins )

(3) Gaia Pegasus is Storm Pegasus's and Fin's mother... She died eight years before Ginga and Suika were born...

(4) Well that was something Ryo didn't want metioned... But it's his title but he just wanted to be just a father so he asked Hurricane Pantra and Storm Pegasus just to refer him as Ryo and Lucicia as Luica on a normal basis...

(5) Jamile was Est's Rival but when she died he relised he loved her... Kyoya (Well his proper name name is Kyouya but he perfers it spelled as Kyoya) is Jamile's desendent

(6) No kidding... He thinks that Suika's aminisa isn't because she forgot what she said, Blado thinks that Suika acturlly didn't say and thinks Est Said it...

* * *

Star: XD... Save me from summer holidays

Light: Be happy mum payed £70 for you to go on a trip in July!

Star: And It was a wonderful trip!

Mana: And at legoland you made a back problem worse!

Light: Ages update with birthdays!(That somehow are sutible for the charater)

* * *

Ginga: 17 (November 11 (Same as me!)*Spolier* Ginga was the Legend blader of 'Fall' Arutum(Can't spell moment) right? )

Suika: 17 ( Same as Ginga, THEIR TWIN'S FOR ALL THINGS!

Seth: 20 (August 21... Random but Summer is the opisite of winter? Fire and Ice (Better reason with Ryo!)

Kyoya: 17 (July 29(In other term's Leo is Kyoya's Zodiac)

Tsubasa: 18 (haven't decied on exact date but I think June/May)

Ryo: 40 (Yep Ryo's kinda old theory based on he was 23 then Ginga and Suika were born) December 9 Fire and Ice, Summer has ice cream and Winter fire .)

Illith and Elstan: 4 (biological age) 17 (looks)May 1)Spirng and Fall... I give up on explaining but both are seasons of life!)

Kenta: 16 (December 28 Zodiac related)

Yuu: 16 (October 14 (zodiac...)

Ira: 17 (No birthday yet... probley going to be December 7)

Fin: 75 (Cronogicical) 18 (Biological)78(March 29)

Lilia: 368 (Cronogicical) 17 (biologicly due to lifestyle)

Ragnarok: 7,035 (I mean it that is how old he is really) 35(Biologically life stylewise)

Nizi: 18 (April 12)

Benkei: 18 (May 18 Zodiac)

Masamune: 17 (Febuary 16?)

Daisy: 17 (Novemeber 11 same as Ginga and Suika, It's why she and Suika are such good friends)

Kovu: 19 (August 2)

Takai: 17 (May 12)

Rapdee: (Appears later on) 18 (March/April)

Philia: (to appear, already metioned) 17 (June ?)

Luica: would of been 39 if alive (September 18)

Julian: 43 (October 20)(three years older than Ryo)

Ethan and Julia: 15 (April 1)

Ryuuga: 17 (June 21 Ryuuga *Spolier* the Legendary Blader of Summer and I think he Survied!)

* * *

Episode 35 Two sides to every story

The first round is complete but something just doesn't seem right with Holyn...

* * *

Voice actors

Rapede: Yuri Lowell (Perfect as I think he would sound like Luke Fon Fabre!)

Julian: Who did Ike's voice?

Ethan: Len Kagamine (Vocaloid but that acturlly how I imagined him and Julia)

Julia: Rin Kagamine

Ryan: Whoever did Ash from pokemon's voice

Illith: Well he'll have the same as Ginga

Eltshan: Same as kyoya

Phoenix: Who did Van Grants from TOTA? Cause he'll be prefect

Gaku: Gakupo...Vocaloid and wait and see!...

Cyclone Pantra: Arceaus from Pokemon

Blaggi: The Black knight's voice...

The Black knight Noir(Wait and see who he is

really): Black knight again but even deeper

* * *

Illith and Ginga's only differences right now are:

*Personality

*Ginga is Right handed and Illith is left handed (Asch is Ginga and Luke is Illith TOTA reference!)

* * *

Light: That was much?

Star: Yeah!

Mana: Story Announcement! Manakete-Girl is writing an AU called:

Radiant Magic Cronicals book 1 : Fusion's Light

* * *

Preview

The score tells of history,

Engaved by people into

Memories of the stars above...

The score searches

These engaved histories

For a pen that will rewrite them.

It falls thee to become

Time's master

And carve a path to

The future...

The World of Gaiadresia...

A world of Magic where everything is connected to the annceint magic artes.

A mytserios, destuctive phenomenon has awakened,

Which the spirits could not halt by themselfs.

From deep in the now destroyed country of Koma,

Which lost it's battle against Yanmati

When it's power came true once again...

As the destruction approaches from the west,

A fierce war theatens to start betwine Yanmati and the kingdom of light; Kimlasca

Over the fate of the tower of Narga and the legendary book callled the Score.

Which only desent of Illia can read...

To the east is Kimlasca, facing the grave threat of Yanmati's aggression.

As it tries to hold it's own in the battle if it's to survie...

It is here...

That a young mage of Kimlasca is about to gain duty beyond all importace...

The most skilled mage locked in a castle...

He is clad in blue, with hair of red and a scarf of white...

And is friendly to all he knows to be kind...

His name is Ginga Hagane...


	10. Two sides to every story

Episode 35 Two sides to every story...

* * *

Result of round 1

Kyoya vs Guy = Kyoya

Ginga vs Ragnarok = Ginga

Lance vs Ryo= Lance

Suika vs Daisy = Suika

Kenta vs Ryan= Ryan

Tsubasa vs Kovu= Tsubasa

Holyn vs Illith = Holyn

Ashai vs Lilia = Ashai

Hyoma vs Elenna = tie (Both said they'll drop)

Asch vs Masamune = Asch

Jessie vs Taiki= Jessie

Ira vs Ryuuga = Ryuuga

Seth vs Yuu= Seth

Fin vs Philia= Fin

Keiran vs Sora= Sora

* * *

Round 2

Ginga vs Holyn (A very bad idea)

Lance vs Asch (Let's hope that the last battle i.e Lance Vs Ryo is not repeated)

Kyoya vs Tsubasa (It's their rematch?)

Ashai vs Seth (Oh god... they will have a oneshot explaining what I meant)

Jessie vs Ryan (Why on earth is Ryan competing?)

Ryuuga vs Fin (Dragon Antics?)

Suika vs Sora (I wonder...)

~Dark spirit (Yami) speaking~

(Spirt of fate's strange voice)

* * *

"~What do we have here?~" Something said in a dark tone, waking Holyn up, making sit up and to say

"Yami... Your... Your Back! I'm not making the same mistake as before! I'm refusing to take any advice!" Yami giggled as he slyfully and slowly said

"~You'll make the same mistake as you did eight years ago when you became an orphan...~" Holyn growled and said

"You'll better stay out of this Yami!"

"~Of corse I will...~" Yami said clearly lying...

* * *

Later on...

"Suika? Where's Holyn?" Ginga asked just before he headded for the stadium. Suika just said

"He's up already... Be carefull if he's acting strange... I learnt the hard way..." Ginga gave an confused look and just headed out

* * *

At the stadium

"Is everyone ready!" Blader DJ said on an mircophone both Ginga and Holyn nodded

"3...2...1...Let it rip!" Everyone in the arena shouted

The battle began as Holyn was muttering inaudiable nonsence which was on the lines of

'~I guardian of darkness... Kneel to my unbeatable power~' With that in the stands, Suika grabbed on to Ryo's arm and Ryo asked

"What's wrong? What can you sense?(1) I understand that you're scared of this... I can sense an dark entity in the area..." Suika now scared to the point that Ryo could no longer feel his left hand said

"That enitiy is called Yami... It resides in Holyn and is usally dormant..." Ryo then said

"Then why are you scared?" Suika then replied

"When Kifume was invaded... After the area calmed down Holyn totally filped and claimed to be the Guardian of Darkness; Yami and battled me... He was merciless and was using Wind chimera in it's 'L-drago' mode and he almost killed me... Ever since I've tried to stay out of battles when he's like this... " Yune and Ira who were beside Suika said their opinions on the matter of the dark enity 'Yami'

"Suika... Sir Ryo(2)... I fear for Ginga's safety... 'Yami' needs to be stopped and fast..." Yune said then passed out into Masamune's arms and Ira said

"The earth itself is crying... So this is 'Yami' the Dark God (3), Ginga please win at all stakes!"Ryo who was still in the grip of Suika who was scared silly and was about to burst out crying said in a calm tone

"You were much like this when you were younger... You were much shyer than Ginga and never tried anthing on you own..." Suika then asked

"Father? Can Gingaku win(4)?"

"Most likely... And you remembered Ginga's acturall name and refered him by that?" Suika then hugged her father and burst out crying.

* * *

Back to battle

"~Spectra... Show me... Show me...~" Ginga ducked and Galaxy pegasus moved left to douge an special move

"Holyn... Who's Spectra?(5)" 'Yami' Holyn's replied with

"~I'm not Holyn! I'm am Yami the Dark God!~" And after an pause grumbling said "~Wind Chimera! The world is sad... It want's to end it's life... Comadent the end! Dark Mystic Arte! Catstrophe Sword!~" With that comarnd Wind Chimera appeared in the skies, and it's three heads all let out an ear-piercing roar, as an massive sword made from darkness appeared at the same time Suika had started shaking badly as Ryo tried to calm her down(6).

Ginga had relised this was not Holyn from the quietness before their battle and talking him out was now pointless and said to Galaxy Pegasus "Child of a Dragon and a Pegasus... Nigh no freedom... Denied opinon... Sealed in fear... Gather wind and light at hand create the neither world Excaliber! Mystic arte! Areo Excaliber! And banish This Dark Spirit to Nethelhiem! " On comarnd Enif gathered the Wind and light in to an massive sword and Honsety's voice said

"The roaring Wind...(7)" The starange voice reappeared and said

"(Finish it Gingaku! Give those killed the knowledge to rest in peace!)"

After a five minute silence and a duel of wills, Ginga was the first to speak

"Eternal clock is ticking giving judgement to those unjust! This is Destiny's Judgement! Sentinial arte: Clockwork Judgement Destiny! And your life is in it's two hands! (8)" An massive clock face could be seen and it's hands stopped at 6 o'clock an echoing bell could be heard and Galaxy Pegasus hissed at Wind Chimera and said

"This is your destiny!" Before he slamed the three headed beast into the ground, winning the battle for Ginga, who said to Holyn

"The dark Spirit is gone... Are you hurt?" Ginga stopped and grapped his left arm, fell to the gound and asked "What's happening to me? I feel as if I'm disappearing?" After two mintues of complete slience stood up once again and walked towards where one deadly Slient and looking as if she was scared stiff Suika and Ryo who could no longer feel his left arm and Ryo asked

"What was wrong with your arm?" Ginga shook his shoulders and said

"I honestly have no idea why it went like that and why does Suika look like she's seen an ghost?..." Ryo anwser was

"Appently she was almost killed when she battled Holyn while he was being controled by 'Yami'..." Suika just said

"Me...Explain...Later..."

Elsewhere

"Master Van... Your plans will go ahead as planed..." Said a silver haired, white steaked servant said and grinning the dark silver haired Van said

"Purfect, Hypnos Irios... Ginga Hagane You'll soon learn of the power of the Fon Master and The Fallen Angel Sabhaia!" Van then laughed and sound like a hyena howling after a feast and left the room he was in...

End Episode 35

* * *

...

Next Episode 36 Ryo and the Kyrias machine (Flashback Episode 1)

* * *

(1) Ryo was asking if Suika could sense what he was sensing at the time via Aura Reading.

(2) Yune from This Time refers Ryo as Sir Ryo or Ryo-Sama depening on the situation.

(3) The Dark God 'Yami' is a blader from the war of darkness in which he gained the title 'Dark God'

(4) Yep I gave Ginga an longer name of Gingaku Issac Hagane which in the Symphoinc beytext litturally means Destiny(Gingaku) soaring (Issac) Pegasus (Hagane) or it could mean The light of the sacred flame in Rythmic beytext (More on that at a later date) And Suika's full name is Suikana Dawna Hagane (The Starlit dawn)

(5) Spectra is a Light Dragon and Galaxy Pegasus's grandfather and 'Yami' isn't refering to Galaxy Pegasus 'Enif' he's refering to Ginga but why? Well that would be a spoiler...

(6) Suika after her exprience with Umbra when she was younger gets nervous if she can sense anything that could be promlematic like 'Yami'

(7) Honsety's spell the one she gave to Sety is nicknamed 'The

Roaring Wind' in The Manakete's Home

(8) Clockwork Judgement Destiny is Ginga's Sentianal move which will be importanat later on in the story...

* * *

The next episode foucses on Ryo while he had Storm Pegasus and Fin was still his teacher.


End file.
